Snowed In
by SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi
Summary: A short TamaKyo one-shot that really should not be written in July.


**I know it's a little too far along in the year to be writing about this type of weather, but I've been playing with the idea for a while and thought I should write it down. So, without further ado, I give you Snowed In!**

* * *

><p>It had been about a month since Tamaki and Kyoya started secretly dating. It started as a way to keep Tamaki's mind off Haruhi, since Kyoya had assumed no real affection or feelings came from Tamaki, that they were only another act. But, as time progressed (it was a rather quick realization on Tamaki's part) the blond found himself warming up every time Kyoya called him late at night or hugged him.<p>

This warmth was a great help this time of year.

As we pan over Ouran's dark, snow-covered ground, along with the January frostbitten air, we spot two teens walking to Tamaki's car. They got in the seat, barely waiting until the door was shut to pull each other into a warming embrace; the wind was rather strong today.

The car started and pulled out, yet they were still glued together. After all, the car was extremely cold. It hadn't had enough time to warm up.

"Kyo," Tamaki mumbled into his scarf.

"Yes, Tamaki?" he asked him.

"Can we go to that new restaurant tonight?"

Kyoya told Tamaki he could pick a restaurant for their one-month-iversary for this particular evening. "I don't see why not."

The driver pulled up to the Suoh's mansion. Kyoya reluctantly pulled away from him and Tamaki whimpered at the sudden coldness, though the car had warmed up quite a bit by now. The driver came around and opened the door for them. "Arigato," Tamaki said politely, and Kyoya nodded in thanks.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I came over to study before we go to dinner, so-"<p>

"Kyo-yaaaaa~" Tamaki whined, flopping onto his bed. "You know how much I hate studying!"

Kyoya sighed. "I know, Tamaki, but we have that big test coming up so-"

"Can't we watch a movie instead?"

"Well, I suppose..." Kyoya got up from the bed and placed his bag on the floor, glancing outside. It was snowing quite a bit. He shrugged it off and stepped into the hall to call for reservations. When he returned, Tamaki had pulled an old popcorn popper he'd gotten as a child out of the closet and was plugging it in. There was a blanket fort in front of the television and pillows strewn across the floor. "Tamaki. We're going to dinner in like two hours."

"No we're not," Tamaki giggled. "The maids came up to alert me that we're snowed in, and that you're spending the night."

"What?! I already have the reservations set up-"

"Kyo-yaaaaa~ we can have our own little dinner here! Okay?" He was like an anxious puppy dog waiting for an answer.

Finally Kyoya caved. "Okay."

* * *

><p>It wasn't ten minutes after Tamaki and Kyoya had gotten settled under the blankets, snuggled together and watching a romantic comedy, that the power went out. "Perfect," Kyoya muttered halfheartedly. Tamaki, however, buried himself under blanket after blanket, going on about how they were going to become sad frostbite sculptures if they had no heat. "Tamaki, calm down. We'll be fine. We just need to start a fire."<p>

Tamaki whimpered, but agreed.

So, Tamaki had the maids bring candles while Kyoya started a fire in the den. Tamaki brought all the blankets and pillows with him and they rebuilt their fort, snuggling together to 'keep warm'. "I'm sorry this date didn't go right," Tamaki mumbled. Kyoya chuckled one of those rare chuckles.

"Don't apologize for the weather, Tamaki."

The wind pushed at the windows, begging to get in. Tamaki clung to Kyoya in fear.

"Don't worry," he kissed his forehead, "I've got ya."

As the evening progressed, all light was lost from the outside and inside the fire and candles were the only things lighting up the house. Kyoya held the boy in his lap tighter. He was sniffling. "Kyoya, my nose is running!" he mumbled.

"Then go get a tissue," he replied.

"But they're in the main hall!"

"It's only a room over, Tamaki. You'll be alright."

"Come with me?"

He sighed but agreed. He stood up, Tamaki still clinging to him, and grabbed a candle, slowly yet surely making their way to the tissues.

* * *

><p>Once they'd gotten settled back in from the Great Tissue Fiasco, Tamaki snuggled up to Kyoya again. Kyoya laid down and pulled a few blankets over them; his teeth were chattering a little from the cold. The fire didn't help too much, but once he clung closer to Tamaki, he felt much warmer.<p>

The candle near their blankets made it fun to observe the peacefully sleeping boy. Though he couldn't see very well due to the candle's small light, he felt it better this way to observe him than with the lights on. Tamaki couldn't sleep with the lights on. He'd learned that at their first sleepover.

He inspected the boy's beautiful coral lips, his not-too-plump cheeks, his nose, the way his chest rose and fell in time with his breathing, and it was then he realized they'd never actually had a first kiss. He couldn't help himself as he leaned a little closer to Tamaki's peaceful face, kissing his cheek gently to test. He barely stirred. Slowly he pressed his lips to the blond's, and was surprised to find that the other was kissing _back. _He pulled away in shock to see Tamaki grinning at him. "I wasn't really asleep," he giggled. "I told you I was just gonna rest my eyes."

Kyoya blushed darkly before being pulled into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first.

Maybe being snowed in wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews!<strong>

**~Blu**


End file.
